In a variety of subterranean environments, such as wellbore environments, downhole completions are used to facilitate the production of desired fluids. For example, completions often are utilized in the production of fluids, such as petroleum, water and gas. The completion is located in a wellbore, and the fluids are pumped or otherwise produced to a desired location.
Well treatments sometimes are used before, during or after the production of fluids to affect well characteristics. For example, a well treatments may comprise well stimulation in which fluids are pumped downhole to stimulate subsurface formations. Due to the corrosive and/or erosive characteristics of some of these stimulation fluids, the well completion can be damaged if not removed prior to treatment.